StWhite’s Day Present
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: A gift to friend. Si wishes to celebrate this St. White's Day. ONESHOT


's Day Present

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING USED IN THIS FIC! THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, THEY NEVER WILL BE!

A/N: In Japan, on Valentine's, girls give chocolates to their crush/boyfriend/interest but one month later, on March 14th, guys must return whatever affection was given to them by giving a gift of their own. Normally, it's be cookies or something, NOT IN THIS CASE! Happy St. White's guys. Enjoy.

Ah the sun, how it rose and fell every day, whether the weather would allow it to shine or not, it would still forever come and go, a continuation of time that would go on for possibly all eternity. Love was easily proclaimed by the moon, on stars, on anything that seemed to hold great value but he didn't proclaim love on stars or the moon, instead, he did it by the sun. How every morning the sun would rise and kiss the earth and waters and fall, giving its dying glows to the planet beneath it, the promise of returning again the next day in hues of purples, pinks, blues, reds and orange.

Was his love like the sun, continuing forever? To Siamon, it was. His love for Destiny, a pirate who had stolen his heart, was so great, that it would exceed past the sun to its final flame before being snuffed out by whatever cosmic power. Destiny, a woman who held power over him in such a way that Siamon couldn't help but bend to her every will. He was her slave; whatever she asked for, he'd gladly give to her. His girl, his Destiny, his Bright Eyes, she was his everything and yet, at the same time, she wasn't.

The girl wasn't quite fully his yet, he was still worried about how she might react to what he desired, afraid that she would be disgusted, even though she clearly didn't act like it whenever they shared their moments of love. Still, he was clearly older than she, she who was the same age as another girl in his life, she, who should be with someone much younger than he, was with him and yet he was scared to claim her forever. A once proud mer scared of the future, it was almost laughable and yet, no chuckle escaped from his lips.

Looking up at the sun rise, the once dark blue black sky turning colors as the great ball of heat rose over the bay from his room window. True, he and his crew had taken refuge in a port, he was fortunate enough to have run in with her and her crew, her nakama. Mornings always brought new promise, happiness and hope, something he would desperately need. Memories of mornings past always flooded his mind whenever he caught the dawn's awakening. And always, one morning in particular would bring a smile to his face.

_Siamon yawned as he headed towards the kitchen having finished his early morning watch and passed Destiny, who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off to do some training. He blinked the moment he entered the kitchen where the paper and a mug of fresh perked coffee waiting for him along with a handwritten note which simply said "Love you"._

That memory alone kept reminding him that there would possibly be several more memories similar to that, should he over-ride this irrational fear of his. Destiny, Bright Eyes, his love, she was like the sun, always beautiful, filled with such an energy that seemed to fill everyone, and yet, so fiery and passionate about whatever it was that kept her going on. Maybe this is what brought the two of them together?

How could she see something in him? He, a scarred man, a dishonored mer, a former Marine, he didn't deserve her or her love. But the one thing he held in his hand told him differently. He had to do this; he felt that he needed to. Leaving the temporary room, he could hear the stirrings of the others in the inn, his crew and civilians alike. She would probably stir, probably stretch, her toes spread before curling as her legs pushed as far as they could, her arms above her, hands in fists as muscles blissfully pulled, maybe a yawn would pass from her lips during this time before she'll raise a hand and rub her already messy bed head hair.

Whenever he saw her in the mornings, she'd always appear with bed head, a very satisfied look on her face. Still, something very male and very animalistic rose inside of him whenever he should happen to see this face, then jealous would raise its ugly head and he would feel a sense of pride afterwards, an empty hollowness that filled him as untold fantasies played in his head. NO! He can't be thinking that now, not when he has so much to do today, on this day, the beautiful day that nothing could go wrong on. Not even his idiotic captain could ruin this day for him, and if he even thinks about ruining it, he will find out exactly why Siamon is called the Iron Shark.

-.-.-

The day was very lovely indeed, the Spring Island growing in full bloom, with every gentle breeze blowing the sweet smells around the island, flower petals flowing through the air, dancing within the softest of sighs the wind would whisper. With the sun hiding behind the trees in such a way, the leaves themselves seemed to glow, like jade, emeralds, green garnet, almost every precious green stone in existence, almost like it was dreamed of, imagined.

There in the middle of sweet fragrance of the lilies, tulips, calla-lilies, and other flowers he couldn't recognize, stood the one who had his heart, his sun, his angel, his love, Destiny. How odd to find her alone, without anyone around. Usually mer were found near ports, in tide pools with their feet in the small patches of seaweed, maybe a starfish or two as well as mini fish and some mollusks, but here she was, in land, in the middle of nature without a drop of sweet ocean water near.

She seemed to be in a trance as a finger traced the lid of a white calla-lily, a peaceful smile on her face. She didn't seem to notice him walking up behind her until it was too late.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle, her back pulled flush against his chest as his face was buried in her hair. "It's rude to sneak up on a lady like that," she said calmly, her hands laying on his own as she closed her eyes, feeling him breath with her. Every inhale, she could feel his ribs move, his muscles rippling against her back but with every exhale, she felt his heart beating along her spine.

"It's also rude for someone like you to be tempting in a place like this," he whispered, a hand unraveling itself from her waist to run up her back to touch the back of her neck gently with calloused fingertips, sending shudders and shivers up and down her spine. "It's not nice."

"I'll try not to do it again," she smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Memorizing you."

"What for? Don't you know me well enough?"

He smiled against her neck before pulling away, both hands busy behind her head. "Because, even a minor change like this can alter your image." He closed his eyes before his lips busied themselves at the pulse in her neck. "Human traditions say that I should be on a knee with a ring but since we aren't humans, I'm not following tradition."

His eyes followed her webbed fingers to touch a ring that hung low on a silver chain at her neck. "Marry me."

A/N: Ending it here. I know, I know, I'm sleeping with one eyes open. CAN'T GET ME IN MY SLEEP!


End file.
